Forum:Is Jack immune to Adam?
Alright so I couldn't find any information on this, but Jack seems to be practically immune to any detrimental effects of Adam. By the age of one year he weighed 56 pounds and had the gross musculature of a 19 year old, so most of his body was made from Adam. Then he spent around 4 years before returning to Rapture without any Adam, and his body was stable enough for him to remain healthy and sane in that period. Also during the events of Bioshock he splices himself up very much, and in the good ending (which seems to be the canon one) he has lived into old age and the little sisters have grown up and married, yet he appears to be fairly healthy and sane (for someone of his age, if we consider him to be around 18 years older than is chronologically true because of his accelerated growth during his first year of life). If this is true then his body would be nearly priceless to a scientist that works with Adam, to find a possible way to use it in a stable and healthy manner. I will admit that Jack does, however, inherit other people's memories through Adam and sees the ghosts just like everybody else. 02:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC)A modest seeker of knowledge You're probably right. On the other hand, he didn't start injecting Plasmids and the like into himself until his return to Rapture, so technically he didn't have enough time to suffer from the effects of heavy splicing. However, the good ending suggests he stays sane and unmutated, so either Tenenbaum gave him her ADAM cure or he just ended up okay. --Willbachbakal 21:43, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the detrimental effects of ADAM require a long-term use, not just a large quantity. Like how alcohol makes you sick with a large dose in a short term, but long-term use is where the real bodily damage comes from. ---- Detrimental effects might largely start after the ADAM in your system (or whatever changes it makes/is converted to) wear off and your natural genetic patterns start reasserting themselves. Now you have conflicting DNA patterns which interfere with each other resulting in the tumors and damage that causes insanity/etc.. The more repeats of ADAM use and the more DNA garbage accumulates.... Jack didnt have time to have the Plasmids/Tonics decay (the events of BS1 were likely just days). Its also possible that Ryan once he took over Fontaine Futuristics and thus a larger portion of all the ADAM product production had them make Plasmids/Tonics of better/safer quality with features built in to minimize the side effects - after all why would he want more insane people or citizens of HIS city dying (Fontaine probably hadnt cared). Jack got his Plasmids/Tonics mostly from the Gatherers Garden machines which were Ryans idea (theres an audio-diary by Ryan about Fontaine not knowing how to properly market plasmids somewhere ) ---- Theory - Vita-Chambers function included cleaning up genetic garbage (kinda like anti-oxidents do free radicals) using a whole different technology (Ryan was an electrical genius in his own right). It was completely seperate product/service giving him an exclusive for a 'Cure' (maybe with the pheromone stuff he could get all the existing splicers to use it and eventually recover - or even long term have it allow ADAM to be used 'safely' ) ----